Seriously! Why did you Fight?
by JustAnotherDae
Summary: Not one of my best fics, but it revolves around the Demma-Jemma drama. READ IN PHONE MODE FOR BETTER QUALITY (DEMMA FANS DON'T READ! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DARK HUMOUR DON'T READ THIS)


"Jax!" Emma yelled worriedly, as she ran to Jax in the hallway.

"Emma." Jax said with a sigh,"I know you might be mad about me lying to the council but-"

Emma cut Jax off as she pulled him in for a hug and Jax said, "They're gone..."

"I know," Emma said pulling back from the hug, looking at Jax with loving eyes, "Thank you. You saved me."

"Anytime..." Jax said.

Emma then leaned in towards Jax and kissed him passionately on the lips. As they pulled apart, they both looked lovingly into each other's eyes and kissed one more time, but this kiss was more passionate and deep. Little did Emma know, Daniel was watching them from behind in disappointment and sadness.

"So does this mean we're together?" Emma asked him playfully.

"What do you think?" Jax said with a smirk.

Jax walked away with Emma on his arm, forgetting everything about his father's last light plan. Jax couldn't care less. He truely loved Emma, and for once, Jax didn't follow the plan. They walked into the cafeteria together as everybody was staring, especially Daniel.

"Em, you can get your lunch and I'll grab us a seat." Jax said.

"Don't you need your lunch too, Jaxy?" Emma said worryingly.

"No. Since Junior is gone, I don't have my history essay, and I HAVE to finish it. If I don't my dad will-" Jax said, but decided to pause and say, "Sorry for laying all my problems on you Em..."

"Jax, I hate this. You gave up your powers for me, and now because of that, your suffering." Emma said guiltily.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just have to tell Mrs. Jones I didn't do it." Jax said.

"He doesn't have time today,

Finish Jax's history essay." Emma chanted.

With a wave of her hand and a snap, Jax's essay was complete. Jax widened his eyes and grabbed his notebook to look at his essay.

"Emma, did you do that?" Jax asked surprised.

"Yes..." Emma said.

"Why? You do realize what you did right?" Jax asked her.

"Jaxy, I am highly aware that I ch-ch-cheated. But, I did it for you." Emma said, almost choking when saying the "Ch" word.

"You are wonderful." Jax said.

Emma and Jax both leaned in and pressed the foreheads together, as that lead up to another passionate kiss.

"OM-Gigi!" Gigi said, coming out of nowhere with a camera and microphone, "Jax and Emma are Iridium High's new OTP! Is it the end of Demma, and the beginning of Jemma? Take the poll on Miss Information of who you like better! Jemma? Or Demma? So Emma whe-"

"Bye Gigi..." Emma said interrupting her with a sigh.

"But I have que-" Gigi said with a pout, but was cut of by Emma who shooed her away.

"Wow... What happened to the Emma Alonso I used to know?" Jax asked humorously.

"I met a guy..." Emma replied playfully.

The bell rang, and it was time to go to their next class, as they separated, Jax head towards History as Emma head towards English. All Jax could think about during History was how he was going to go through with the Last Light plan. If he decided to do it, Emma would get hurt. But if he didn't do it, Emma and himself would get hurt.

Jax said to himself, "What am I going to do?"

~Time Skip After School: School Play Rehearsal~

"Jax that is insane!" Emma said playing with Jax at a table.

"C'mon Em, please?" Jax asked playfully.

"I am not giving you wings! Andi even asked me and I said no, what makes you think I'll say yes to you?"

"Because I'm better than her?" Jax asked her playfully.

"Uh... No. I'll gladly use magic for anything else!"

"Fine, well I ran out of ideas."

All the sudden the intercom squeled on and said, "Emma Alonso, Emma Alonso, to the Cafeteria now."

"That's my cue to exit." Emma said, standing up from the chair.

"Don't be long." Jax said pecking her on the cheek.

Emma smiled, and walked away as Daniel was watching everything in disgust and said, "Didn't you hear her say no the first time?!" Daniel asked him protectively.

"That's none of your buisness." Jax yelled at Daniel annoyed.

"Emma is my buisness!"

"Stop eavesdropping on the Realm, or I'll have to erase your memory... AGAIN. And don't think I'm not afraid to do it." Jax said stepping forward with a chuckle.

"Andi told me all about that, but you couldn't erase Emma!"

"Oh right... Because you did that ALL BY YOURSELF. You broke up with her, Daniel. So step back!"

"No! Emma and I are meant to be!"

"You and Emma have nothing common. She's the most powerful witch in the realm, and your..." Jax said with a scowl of disgust, "a pathetic human."

"I broke the trophy case AGAIN, so Emma didn't have to go to detention alone."

"And I taught her to cast spells without talking!"

"I had to go through a weekend long Sudoko-A-Thon her dad organized!"

"And I helped her reversethe punishment spells the counsil put on her!"

"I helped her defeat the super-evil Ex-Principle who tried to steal her powers!"

"And I gave up my powers to save hers!"

Daniel opened his eyes wide with his mouth wide open, "You did what?"

"You heard me! Now beat that!"

All the sudden, Desdemona showed up out of no where with the sword props they were going to use for the fight scene and said excitedly, "Boys save the tension for later! It's time to rehearse with the new sword props."

"Are those real?" Jax asked.

"Yep! Now take one each, hope for the best!" Desdemona replied cheerfully.

Jax and Daniel took one each and stared at each other sinisterly as Desdemona said, "Action!"

Jax and Daniel charged at ech other, with no fear of hurting each other with the swords. They dodged left and right, as footsteps approached them. All the sudden, Jax had an idea.

As Jax fell to the floor bleeding slightly, as Emma walked through the door. She saw Jax on the floor bleeding, and Daniel with a sword in his hand. At this sight, Emma was furious and in tears, and immediately suspected Daniel did it on purpose.

"Jax!" Emma said crying, "Daniel how could you?!"

"But Em-" Daniel said but was cut off by Emma who said, "Save it for later! You tried to murder him!"

"Emma?" Jax said weakly.

"Jax! We need to get you to the hospital right away!" Emma said, calling 911.

"Emma." Jax said calming her down, as Emma hung up the phone.

"You and Daniel were fighting over me weren't you?" Emma asked still in tears.

"Yeah..." Jax said guiltily.

"And you got wounded for me?" Emma asked.

"I am willing to do anything for you, Em. Even if it means getting hurt." Jax said. Before he left, Emma and Jax leaned in and passionately kissed for a full 10 seconds.

The paramedics rushed into the room and spotted Jax bleeding, "Ok you grab his legs, I'll get under his arms."

Jax was lifted onto a stretcher, and rolled into the ambulence as Emma was in tears, "Jaxy I'll see you at the hospital."

"I love you." Jax said weakly as he rolled away.

Emma sobbed as she saw her boyfriend roll away, "I love you too."

The ambulance left, and Emma was heartbroken and angry. Daniel came out from the school to go see Emma, and she quickly turned herself invisible.

"Emma?" Daniel said.

Daniel was puzzled and looked around for a moment, yet still no sign of Emma. Little did he know, Emma was right behind him, getting ready to cast a couple spells on him.

The first spell was making a cloud of butterflies attack him to scare the crap out of him, and make his allergies go bonkers.

The second spell was to send an atomic wedgie his way.

And the third was turning Daniel German.

"Vwat Zha Heck is ahppening?!" German Daniel said, "I have to go, or I vwill be late for rehersal!" (I just don't really know how to type a German Accent... Total Fail)

German Daniel ran off into the school in complete confusion and stupidity with everyone watching.

"This is Miss Information with breaking news! Captain of the Sharks, Daniel Miller, appears to be prancing around the school, with a German accent and a cloud of Butterflies attacking him! This is Miss information, signing off! That Just Happened!"

The... End?

**GOOD NEWS! MY FIRST MULTICHAP IS COMIN NEXT WEEK ON WEDNESDAY! LOOK OUT FOR IT! It will be called " Your my Everything"**

**Expect daily updates on chapters after 04/08/15**


End file.
